Alternate Beginning
by poet84
Summary: Who knew that helping a drunken, naked guy out freshman year would lead to so much?
1. Chapter 1

****This is just a short little story that I wrote hoping to get my creativity flowing again. Unlike my other 4 stories, that are sitting stagnant after almost 2 years with a lack of update, this is complete and will be posted one chapter each day for the next 5 days. Hope you enjoy.**

**DISCLAIMER:**** Gilmore Girls and its inclusive material is copyright to Amy Sherman-Palladino. No copyright infringement is intended.****

Rory wasn't sure why she was awake at such a late hour. Between the first day of classes at Yale, her grandmother's furniture invasion, and the mind-numbing conversation with the bubble-brained twins, she should have been asleep hours ago. Starring at her ceiling wasn't helping matters, so she slipped from her bed and threw on her robe, hoping a short walk would help her clear her mind and finally get some sleep.

The door gave a soft creak she hoped wouldn't wake Paris as she left the common area and emerged into the hallway. Turning towards the double doors that would lead outside, she nearly fled back into her room. There on the ground was a guy sleeping, totally nude. She thought about leaving him alone and rushing back to bed, but she couldn't bring herself to do it. She knew how embarrassed she would be if it were her. She was plenty embarrassed, and she was just the witness.

Gathering her courage, she tiptoed over to the unconscious man. His dark hair was mussed as if he had just crawled out of bed, but considering his current sleeping arrangements, a bed wasn't the cause. Gathering the belt of her robe in her hand she slapped him lightly on the shoulder before jumping back. He twitched in his sleep, but otherwise remained blissfully unaware. Stepping forward once more she hit him more forcefully, hoping she wouldn't have to actually touch him.

The second hit seemed to do the trick as he lifted his head, looking around at the corridor before settling on her, "Hello, Love. What's your name?"

She looked around for a second, not sure what to do. She figured running away from the naked stranger wasn't very nice, so timidly, she replied, "I'm Rory."

He gave her a devilish grin that she was sure worked on most women and stood up, completely uncaring about his current state of undress, "Well, Rory, you wouldn't happen to know where I've left my pants would you? It seems I've lost them."

She could feel the heat radiating from her cheeks as she struggled to look anywhere but at the naked Australian in front of her, "Um…no…I don't. You were just…here." She gestured to the floor.

"Don't be shy, Love." She could hear the amusement in his voice, "It's just a little skin."

"Well to you it might just be skin, but to anyone that's walked by since you've been passed out, you're going to be known as 'The Naked Guy' which is not a very flattering nickname," she thought about his reaction, "Well, maybe for you it is."

He gave a heartfelt laugh, "I've been known as much worse, Love."

She fixed her eyes on his face, even though she really wanted to run away, "Do you know where your room is? Do you need some help?"

He stretched his arms above his head, "Not to worry, Love. This party was my farewell. I'm taking the year with my mates to do some sailing. This was a last hurrah before we depart." His eyes caught hers and gave a saucy wink, "I'll be back once we've partied our way across the seas."

She rolled her eyes and slid the robe from her shoulders, "At least take this. Don't need you giving anyone a heart attack on your way out."

He took the proffered robe and slid his arms in. It was small on the much taller man, but it at least covered him. He dipped into a wobbly bow, "Thank you, Love. I'll be off." He laid a smacking kiss on her cheek and made for the door.

In shock, Rory could barely get out an indignant, "Hey" before he was out the door and gone from her life. She stood there for a moment wondering what the hell had just happened before returning to her dorm. This day had just been too much for her and all she wanted was to curl up and slip into a deep sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

****This chapter contains dialogue straight from Gilmore Girls season 5 which is indicated in italics. Each chapter that has dialogue straight from the show will be in italics and at first there will be quite a bit, but it will lessen over the next couple of chapters. I do not own it and will not be making any money off of it and all that Jazz****

Rory entered Branford Hall with a newfound sense of self. Sure, she had made a colossal mistake with Dean and spent the summer running from said mistake, but she had come to terms with it and told Dean without a doubt that it would not be happening again. Well, not again, again. When she saw him after she got back, and they slept together she realized that she couldn't do it. She couldn't be the other woman, and she really didn't want to hurt Lindsay. She knew that they were separated now, but she couldn't focus on that. She was determined to make this year better than the last.

"Rory!"

She turned to see her friend Marty from her Political Science class, "Hey, Marty. Did you just get in?"

He shrugged his shoulders, "I got in a little bit ago. Already finished unpacking."

The movers stopped in front of her, "_It should be unlocked_." He turned the handle and shook his head, _"I'm sorry. Paris should have been here by now._" She unlocked the door and let the men in so that they could arrange her furniture.

"I wonder where Paris is."

Rory looked around the empty dorm, "_Me too. Usually she would get here early so that she could choose the best room and arrange the furniture the way she likes." _

She took her phone out and dialed her friend's number. "Hello?"

_"Paris, hey it's Rory."_

_"Rory, hello." _

Rory could hear the melancholy in her friend's voice, "_I'm in our room and I was just wondering how I could beat you here."_

_"I'll be there later."_

Rory caught Marty's eye, "_Are you okay? You sound funny."_

Marty gave her a questioning glance, but Paris' voice caught her attention, "_Asher's dead."_

Rory's eyebrows shot up, _"What?" _

She could hear movement on the line, _"He died. Two weeks ago. In Oxford."_

She wasn't sure how to respond to that. Paris' relationship with the profession had honestly creeped her out a little, but she didn't want her friend to be hurt, "_Oh. Paris, I'm sorry. How?" _

_"Heart attack. It was quick."_

_"Heart attack?"_ Marty threw his hands up, trying to silently ask what was going on.

_"Yes."_

_"It wasn't during…um…was it?"_ She could tell Marty was dying to know what was going on, but she tried to focus on Paris.

_"No, Rory, this great man was not brought down by my vagina. Okay." _

The heat was licking at her cheeks, _"Okay. Sorry. I just…that's terrible."_

_"He was teaching a Shakespeare class. A Midsummer Nights Dream. He was doing Puck, and then suddenly, he wasn't."_

_"Oh man."_

_"And the class was so into his reading they didn't even get it. They thought it was acting. It was Dick Shawn all over again." _

Rory paced away from Marty, _"Where are you?"_

_"I'm in his flat, trying to get his effects squared away. And of course, his family is acting like spoiled children. All they care about is what they get. If I have to moderate one more argument about the Chippendale desk, I'm gonna freak out. And the lawyer that is handling his affairs in a moron, and don't even get me started on the funeral." _

Rory could tell her friend was hurting, _"Is there anything I can do_?"

_"No. Thanks. Look, I'll be there later okay_?"

Rory nodded, "_Okay. I'll see you in a little while_."

Hanging up the phone after saying goodbye she turned to Marty who was practically vibrating with curiosity, "Asher Flemming died."

The shock was evident, "Paris' professor? Please tell me it was during sex."

Rory socked him in the arm, "No! It wasn't! He had a heart attack."

He seemed to deflate, "Damn, I lost the pool."

"What pool?"

He shrugged sheepishly, "Well, there was a pool around campus. People were betting on whether they would stick it out and a few people bet that he would either croak during sex, or Paris would kill him."

"What!?"

Marty backed away, "Hey, I didn't start it."

Rory took a deep breath and chose to ignore it. It wasn't worth getting worked up over. "I need coffee."

On the way to the coffee cart they caught up on their summers. Marty told her about his "Uncle Jerry" and how he finally had an okay relationship with his dad now that they knew he wasn't his real father. She filled him in on her disastrous foray into the world of sex with her married ex and the subsequent trip to Europe to escape said disaster.

"So, you slept with him, gave him your virginity, ran away to Europe with your grandparents, and then slept with him when you got back? That's…"

"Yeah. I told him that I couldn't be in a relationship with him. It was all a mistake."

Marty opened and closed his mouth several times before settling on, "I have no idea what to say to that."

Rory was about to respond when a guy purposefully ran into Marty's shoulder, rudely blaming Marty for it. What was even more surprising was the fact that the naked guy from freshman year was standing right next to him. They were joined by a rather attractive blond guy who seemed to have grown a rather desperate looking arm ornament.

As Marty and the other two squared off she caught the eye of Naked Guy, "Have we met, Love? A saucy night at the pub? Maybe a party of some sort?"

Rory blushed remembering exactly how she knew the Aussie, "We have met, Naked Guy."

The rude guy who looked like a member of the future stock brokers of America raised his brow at her, "Naked Guy?"

It seemed to take a minute for it to click, but then the Aussie smiled and slung his arm around her shoulder which she tried to shrug off, "This is the Sheila that lent me her robe, saving me from a night in jail for indecent exposure."

She stopped struggling for a second, "What?"

He became excited, seemingly enjoying the story he was about to tell, "You see, I ran into campus security on my way to Logan's that night and was nearly arrested. It was only the fact that I was clothed in your robe that I was allowed to walk away. I would have been extremely put out if I'd have missed our departure."

She finally extricated herself from his chokehold, "Glad I could be of service."

She tuned into the conversation between Marty and the blond, "_Assuming your services are still for hire this year, your financial situation hasn't changed at all?" _

_"Nope."_

_"Good. I'll give you a call. Where're you living now?" _

_"Branford."_

He slung his arm over the girl at his side, "_Oh excellent, Branford. Alright, good running into you."_

"_Excellent shirt, really. I can see what you see in him." _Rory wanted to punch the little jerk in his face.

"_Don't be an ass Colin."_

_"Me? Never. I'm a friend to all people large, and very, very small."_

"Goodbye, Love."

She watched as they all walked away. She didn't expect to ever see the Naked Guy again, and after meeting his friends, wasn't sure if she wanted to repeat the experience.

_"I kinda hate those guys."_

Rory glanced over at the group, her eyes lingering slightly on the blond, "_Really? I can't see why."_

She and Marty started making their way back to her dorm, "So how do you know Finn Morgan?"

She tilted her head in confusion, "Who?"

Marty gestured back the way they came with his coffee cup, "The tall Australian dude."

Rory rolled her eyes, "I don't really know him. Remember me telling you about the Naked Guy?" He nodded, "That was him."

Marty's head bobbed slowly up and down, "Makes sense now. He has a reputation for going through naked phases."

Rory shuddered, "That's disturbing."

The next morning found Rory with a distraught, neurotic roommate shoving posters in her hand and out the door. She wanted to help and if it meant putting up with Paris' fantasies of throwing professor Flemming a wake she would help. She had only gotten to the first announcement board and was taping the picture up when the three musketeers from the coffee cart went flying past her, headed by Naked Guy.

_"Okay Finn, last building, please say it looks familiar."_

_"Ahh, ahhh."_

_"Apparently it doesn't look familiar." _

She turned to see Naked Guy glance towards her door_, "No, hold on. Hold. On. Yes, here. This is where she lives."_

Rory was a little fearful of why they would be looking for her,_ "Excuse me, can I help you?" _

The blond didn't even look over at her as he dismissed her_, "No thanks."_

_"Hey."_

_"Don't put your number. Don't put your number." _

The Aussie turned toward him_, "I'm not putting my number, I'm putting your number." _

_"That's my room." _

All three men turned towards her at once. The blond raised his brow and smirked at her,_ "Okay, put my number." _

_"Are you sure this is your room?"_

_"I'm sure."_

_"I could have sworn it was her room." _

Okay, so they weren't looking for her_, "Well what's her name? Maybe I know her." _

_"Uh, it was, uh, short." _

She wanted to laugh. This guy really was a piece of work._ "Oh, I can understand your disappointment, losing a potential soulmate like that, but that is my room." _

_ "I'm sorry about the mix-up. My friend here, he means no harm. He just has to learn that Guinness and blonds they don't mix." _

Naked Guy drew up to his full height_, "Redheads." _

_"We sincerely apologize, and we will now leave you to finish putting up your poster of…this really old guy." _

She could feel the blush spreading across her cheeks_, "Professor Asher Flemming."_

_"What they were out of Orlando Bloom?" _

She didn't like that he thought of her as some dewy-eyed school girl_, "Professor Flemming died last week. We're throwing him a wake."_

_"Okay, so were you and Flemming…" _

He started pumping his fist and it took her a second to get what he was trying to say_, "No!" _How could he even think that? She could never sleep with a faculty member, let alone one so old.

He laughed at her repulsion_, "Sorry, just…you're putting a poster of him up in your hallway you can see where I get the impression he was more than a teacher." _

_"Well he was, more than a teacher, he was a great writer, and an inspiration, and many other things that you couldn't possibly understand."_

He seemed confused and maybe a little surprised by her answer_, "You don't like me. You don't know me, but you don't like me."_

_She rolled her eyes, "I know you." _

_"You do?"_

_"We met yesterday_." His head tilted to the side in confusion, so she continued_, "With Marty."_

_"Marty?" _

_"Marty, my friend Marty. He bartended for you." _

_"Yes, Marty. It slipped my mind. _I don't believe I got your name…"

"Rory."

"Nice to meet you, Rory. You're looking lovely, anger suits you."

She scoffed, "I'm not angry, I'm irritated."

He seemed perplexed once again, "By me. Because I forgot for a moment that we had met previously."

"No, I'm irritated because of the way you spoke to my friend Marty yesterday."

"_What did I say that was so bad? I think I said hello, and that he made a kick ass margarita." _

_"It's not what you said, it's how you said it."_

_"And how'd I say it?" _

She thought for a moment, trying to come up with a comparison that would make her mother proud_, "Like Judi Dench." _

_"Ouch." _

For a second, she wanted to smile at the fact that he had gotten the reference so quickly. Most people wouldn't have figured it out. She kept her smile in and forced herself to remain indignant, "_Just because somebody doesn't have money or a fancy family, doesn't mean they're inferior to you."_

_"I agree."_

_"And just because somebody is a bartender at a party for you and your friends does not mean that you can talk to them like a servant." _

Feeling she had made her point she turned away from him to make her exit. When she heard his voice call out behind her, "_Well…"_

She whipped back around, wondering how the hell he expected to counter that argument, _"What?"_

_"I hired him, I paid him, he served, that's what a servant does." _

_"Are you serious?" _

_"For the sake of argument."_

She knew he was baiting her, but she couldn't help but respond, _"He was doing a job."_

_"A job he took willingly."_

_"Some people have to work." _

_"And I bet if you asked him, he'd tell you he made excellent tips that night cause my friends, they tend to enjoy the refill."_

_"That's not the point."_

_"To a bartender tips are very much the point."_

_"Just because you pay somebody doesn't mean that you can speak to them as if they're beneath you."_

_"Actually, the fact that this is a free country means that I can speak to anyone in any manner in which I choose. However, the rules of civilized society may frown upon an obvious show of snobbery, so if that's your argument?"_

_"I don't have an argument!" _

_"Well, I can give you a moment to formulate on if you want to continue."_

_"I'm busy."_

_"You concede." _

She couldn't believe she was standing in her hallway arguing with this guy. She had assumed he was just some airheaded society brat, but he was proving to be more intelligent and much more interesting than she was bargaining for. _"I don't like it when people hurt my friends." _

_"And you react when goaded." _

_"I am not goaded. I am so far from goaded. Get out your compass I'll show you how far from goaded I am."_

His smile stretched across his face and she fought not to mimic it_, "I think we've got a serious debater in our midst." _

_"Logan! I've found her." _When did they sneak away? Naked Guy turned to race back up the stairs, but stopped and locked his eyes on Rory, "Do I know you, Love?"

She rolled her eyes, "Yes, we established this yesterday."

She could see the curiosity in Logan's eyes as his friend stared at her. After a moment he seemed to come to some sort of conclusion, "Nice to see you again, Love. Logan, let's go mate."

Logan watched his friend go and turned back to her, "_Tell Marty I said hi, and I promise to remember you instantly next time." _He leaned in toward her with a baiting smile, "_Now tell me that wasn't fun." _She wanted to deny him, but she couldn't. The fact was that it was fun. Her mother was the only person that had ever been able to keep up with her, but Logan had surpassed her. She wanted to hate him, but she couldn't. So, she settled on keeping a straight face. He sighed dramatically, "_Master and Commander." _

She was so thrown off by the change in topic she almost released a smile, "_The movie?"_

His smirk was devastatingly charming, "_No, that's what I want you to call me from now on."_

The joy at getting the features beat was tempered slightly by the fact that Logan, the self-proclaimed 'Master and Commander' was not only on the staff but was the son of Mitchum Huntzberger. She now understood where his intelligence came from. The man was a legend in the journalism world. His devil-may-care attitude was surprising considering his father's very strong work ethic, but she supposed it must have come from his mother, or the fact that he was spoiled. His bit to annoy Doyle was funny though.

Doyle's screech startled her, and she jerked her head up to see what was going on, "What are you two nuckleheads doing here?"

The tall Aussie was leaning heavily on his friend, sunglasses covering his eyes, "Where are we?"

His friend glanced around, "Why I believe we are in the newsroom."

"Why're we here?"

Doyle stomped his foot like a petulant child, "That's what I wanna know."

Logan lowered his feet from the desk, "I believe they're here for me."

The Aussie was about to respond when he caught sight of her, "You! Love!" He stumbled over to her desk and sat down right in front of her, causing her to push her chair away. "I could use your assistance darling."

"Ugh, you smell like a distillery. What do you want Naked Guy?"

Recognition clicked in his obviously still intoxicated brain, "I knew I knew you. You gave me your robe. It was rather comfy. I still have it. Do you want it back?"

She thought about all of the depraved things her poor robe must have been exposed to in this man's company, "No thanks. You keep it."

"Thanks, Love."

She stared at him for a minute while he snooped through her top drawer, "What did you need?"

He seemed lost until his snobby friend spoke up, "Let's go, Finn. We have classes to attend…unless you want to be disowned?"

She jumped when her weird companion dropped to the floor next to her and put his arms around her waist. The disgust on Doyle's face was overshadowed by the laughter coming from Logan. "Tell them that its too early for classes. I can stay with you. I'll help you with…whatever it is you're doing. Don't make me go."

She knew the horrified look on her face must be comical, but she honestly had no idea what was going on right now. She barely knew this guy and he was practically begging to hang out with her. Granted he just wanted to get out of class, but still. He reminded her a little of Kirk, so she decided to channel her mom to deal with him, "Honey, you can't stay with me, but if you go to class with your friends, I'll buy you a yummy coffee to take with you. I might even have a coloring book that you can take."

He gave her an incredulous look, "I'm not a child, Love." He seemed to ponder her offer for a moment, "I'll take it. Let's go, Reporter Girl! The coffee cart awaits! Don't forget my coloring book."

He dragged her from her seat and thread her arm through his. "Hold on a second!" She saved her document and found the Fire Safety Coloring Book that had been sitting in the bottle of her desk since she started at the YDN. The second it was in her hands she was being pulled from the room, followed closely by the others.

Thankfully, the trip to the coffee cart was short and the man child next to her was either too drunk or too hungover to make much in the way of conversation. "Hey Tim. I'll have a large caramel macchiato with an extra shot and whipped cream plus whatever this one is having."

"I'll have a large black coffee mate."

Logan slipped in beside her, "Make that three large black coffees and her sugar drink."

"I am not paying for your drinks too! I told him I would buy him one, not you two."

Logan tried to pass some cash over her shoulder, effectively putting his arm around her, "My treat."

Pushing him away she turned back to Tim, "Just the two drinks." Facing Logan once more she stated, "I made a deal and I will honor it. I don't need your money, Huntzberger." He shrugged with a cute little smirk and stepped back. "Now, Finn, you have your coffee, here is your coloring book, it is time to go to class like a good boy."

The Aussie took both items as if he was trying to take her seriously, "Yes, mother."

Throwing up her hands she turned back toward the YDN offices, "I don't remember adopting any lost boys." Their laughter followed her as she re-entered the building with a smile on her face.


	3. Chapter 3

****Again, italics are direct lines from the show and I don't own squat. Enjoy****

**LOGAN**

Logan entered the pub where the LDB were gathering to finish preparations for their next gathering with a spring in his step. Rory had approached him earlier asking if he wanted to comment on her story about the secret society. He played it cool while they were talking, but he was actually impressed with her work. Nobody had gotten quite so close to the LDB as to have actually contacted a member for a comment before.

The gang was all there so he decided to pitch his idea before they started, "We've got a problem boys and girls."

"What is it, Logan," Robert asked. "Did you catch some horrible STD and wish to postpone the event until it can be cured?"

Logan smirked, "No, we have a reporter on our tails."

Stephanie rolled her eyes, "So? Its not like they'll actually find anything."

He grabbed a fry off of Colin's plate and chewed on it, "Actually, she seems to have found quite a bit."

Colin seemed to catch his use of pronoun, "She? Finn's reporter friend."

"Mother!" their soused friend cried out.

With a laugh Logan nodded in affirmative, "She approached me after class today. Apparently, she ran into Steph in the bathroom the other night and followed her. She was intrigued and started doing some research which led to my grandfather and eventually to me. I don't think we're going to shake this one as easily as you might think."

"I don't remember that," Steph threw out there.

Robert leaned forward, "I'm guessing you have a plan, and I'm also going to wager that we won't like it."

Logan stole another fry and took a seat next to Stephanie, "I say we offer her a chance to write her story, but we control it."

"And how do you suggest we do that," Colin inquired.

"Easy. We offer her the inside scoop but set the conditions from which she can write. No photos, no names, etc. We can discuss what all the conditions are, and I will present it to her later."

Robert lifted his glass and pointed it toward Logan, "You're trying to get into this girl's pants."

"Actually Robert, this girl screams 'relationship' and we all know that's not me."

"Fair enough," he conceded. "I will vote yes, but she must agree to any and all terms we set."

There were several flat-out no's, but overall there was a consensus to allow Rory to join in their next gathering. While the group finished hammering out the details, Logan considered Robert's suggestion that he was doing this because he wanted to sleep with Rory. It wasn't a lie, but he had been telling the truth when he said she looked like a relationship girl. She was just intriguing in a way that most of the girls that he spent time with weren't. She was witty and intelligent and didn't care that he had a bank account with more zeros than most people will see in their lifetime. She challenged him.

It was actually her interaction with Finn that he found most interesting. The two were so different, but his Australian friend seemed to have built up a fondness for the girl. She appeared almost delicate, but he had learned first-hand that she had a fighter in her that would come out if you attacked someone she cared about, even inadvertently.

The meeting broke up soon after and he made his way to the YDN to see if he could catch Rory. He remembered where her room was but thought she might be a little creeped out if he just showed up there out of the blue. He caught a glimpse of her through the window and made his way inside. Doyle started to open his mouth as Logan made his way past, so he grabbed a pencil off his desk and walked off towards his own to avoid the lecture that was sure to come. Pulling up his instant messenger, he sent her a message.

Her eyes glanced up, moving across the newsroom before settling on him. He gave her his patented smirk to let her know the message was from him. As they messaged back and forth, he decided that he wanted to surprise her. He wanted to know if she could handle the spontaneity of the group, and of him. When he asked if she was in or not, he didn't need to wait around for her answer. The smile on her face told him all he needed to know, so he slipped out of the room before she had even begun typing.

As he dragged a blindfolded Rory to the SUV they were taking out to the woods he found himself excited to be showing her a glimpse into his world. The LDB was full of people he had known for years, people who valued money, power, and societal standing. She was a refreshing breath of air in an otherwise stagnant room.

"_Can we please take the blindfold off now, Logan_."

He slid in beside her and helped her with her seatbelt, "_Sorry, Ace, we are also hiding our destination_."

"_My God it's early. Did we have to leave at such an ungodly hour?_" Finn groused from the front seat.

Rory snorted, "_It's four o'clock in the afternoon, Finn._"

"What it is, Love, is bright. Ugh."

Rory started to look a little apprehensive, "Should Finn be driving?"

"_She can see_," Colin complained from the backseat.

Rory crossed her arms, "I can't see, Colin, but I can hear. Considering the size of vehicle that I just climbed in, and the fact that I entered into a door and was not forced to climb into a backseat means that I am sitting in the middle row. And since Finn's voice is coming from in front of me and to my left, I can only assume he is in the driver's seat. Ergo, I have a legitimate reason for concern."

"_She's sharp_," Steph compliments.

"_Who's the dame_?"

Logan laughed at her word choice, "_I believe you two have met_."

Steph turned in her seat, "_I have no memory of it_."

"_Ah, gorilla girl_."

Steph's mouth dropped open, "_Well, isn't that a pretty nickname_."

"Mother, my head hurts. Will you kiss it and make it better?"

Logan wanted to smack his friend, but Rory seemed to understand how to handle their hungover friend, "I would, Finn, but seeing as how I cannot currently see, that would be impossible."

Finn groaned, "Right, well, off we go."

"So, Rory, how did you come to be acquainted with the boys?" Steph asked.

He could feel her body relaxing next to him, "Well, I met Finn one evening as he lay naked in my hallway, sleeping like a baby. I gave him my robe and sent him on his way. Didn't see him again until this year when Colin knocked into my friend Marty acting like an ass. Had an argument with Logan outside my dorm room when they showed up looking for a girl. I don't know, they just kept showing up, like a really nasty rash that won't go away, you know?"

Steph laughed while Logan and Colin let out an indignant "Hey!"

When she could control her laughter, Steph asked, "So they pretty much just plowed into your life?"

Logan watched as she contemplated how to answer, "Yeah, sorta. It was more like stray puppies that you are nice to, so they decide to adopt you."

"She is the Wendy lady to our lost boys," Finn declared dreamily.

Steph looked right at Logan, "Just as Logan is your Peter."

He glared at her, silently conveying his desire for her to stop that train of thought. All he received in return was a sickeningly sweet smile that spelled trouble. Colin's voice broke their starring contest, "I, for one, have not drank the Kool-aid. I don't trust her not to betray us."

Logan rolled his eyes, "Ace here is just doing a story. She'll follow the rules."

He felt her turn in towards him so that she could face towards Colin, "Careful Colin. You spend too much time around me and you'll learn to love me too."

Laughter filled the car as they continued toward their destination. He enjoyed her easy banter with his friends. They didn't allow many people to get close, but Rory seemed to blend in seamlessly. It was scary, but maybe they needed someone like her.

She took the surprise of an overnight stay in stride, confirming that she was someone who could handle their spontaneous nature. He did feel bad that she was treated as a pariah by the group, but many shared Colin's fears that she would somehow draw unwanted attention to them through her article. He knew she would never do anything to purposely hurt someone, but his assurances only went so far. He avoided her most of the night as well, but his was from a desire to prove Robert wrong.

The following morning was a test in self control. She looked beautiful in the dress he picked out for her, the material causing the blue in her eyes to stand out even more than usual. He found himself wanting to escort her around, so he left her as soon as the festivities started. He tried to keep a distance between them, skirting the chariot polo match and ending up at the paintball target practice. He was successful for a short while until she appeared at his side as he was taking aim.

_"If you wanna interview Finn, Ace, you better do it quick. Pull!"_

_"Not bad," _she complimented.

_"Thank you."_

_"So, is this your big stunt?"_

_"Big stunt?" _

_"According to my research you always do one big thing at your gatherings."_

_"Pull!"_

_"Is this it?" _

_"Does it look like it?" _he asked.

_"I'm guessing no."_

_"You've answered your own question. Pull!" _He was trying really hard not to engage with her. She had a way of pulling him in with her thoughts. _"You'll know it when you see it."_

_"Good." _

He was about to take aim when two of the newest members cut in font of him with Finn stretched out between them. "_I missed the mat." _

"Finn! Are you okay?"

He watched her fawn over his friend, checking him for injuries, "I'm fine, Love. In Omnia…ugh…"

Finn was taken away and he brought the paintball gun back up, "Pull!"

"Aren't you going to check on him?"

"He's fine, Ace. Finn's a big boy. He'll be up and about before you know it."

He could see her temper starting to flare, "He's your friend, and he's hurt."

He set the gun down in the grass and put his hands on her shoulders, "Ace, look, this isn't the first time Finn has gotten a little banged up doing something stupid. I can guarantee it won't be the last either. He'll be fine."

She just shrugged out of his hold and took off toward the tent where Finn was laying down. He watched her go with a strange sense of longing. He admired her loyalty, and a part of him hoped to maybe gain it for himself one day.

After a quick meal, Logan went out in search of Rory. Finn wasn't going to be able to join him for the stunt and he hoped he could talk her into jumping with him. He knew that it would probably take a lot to convince her, but he was up to the challenge. He wanted her to do it. It would mean that she trusted him enough to do something completely insane.

He argued with her for several minutes, employing his extensive knowledge of journalism to try and convince her to climb up a seven-story scaffolding and jump off with him. He knew he had worn her down, but she still wasn't convinced. As a last-ditch effort, he gave up trying to convince her to do it because of the article, and instead focused on her, "_Isn't this the point of being young? It's your choice, Ace. People can live a hundred years without really living for a minute. You climb up here with me it's one less minute you haven't lived." _

_"Let's go." _Two words had never sounded so good to him.

Their banter helped to distract her, so he kept it up until they were in position, "_You trust me?" _The answer to that question meant more than he really wanted to analyze at the moment.

_"You jump, I jump, Jack."_

Gripping her hand tight, they leapt into a free fall. When they reached the bottom, he smiled at the pure elation on her face. She was so close, he could practically taste her, "_You did good, Ace!"_

_"Once in a lifetime experience."_

He locked eyes with her, "_Only if you want it to be."_ Their hands were still intertwined, and he felt himself swaying towards her. A champagne glass appeared in front of his face and the moment was broken. They were surrounded by a crowd of people all cheering for them and he felt himself being pulled further from her. It was probably for the best.


	4. Chapter 4

****So this chapter changes POV a few times just so you know. Enjoy****

**RORY**

She could've said no. She should've said no, but did she? No. On one hand, she should have listened to her mother and found a way to get out of this 'alumni' event. On the other hand, it was her mom's fault for mentioning how she had 'reconnected' with Dean recently. It didn't matter that Rory had explained that they were not dating and were not going to start anytime soon. No, her grandmother had heard the name Dean and decided to throw together the Hartford society equivalent of speed dating. She had been forced to listen while every male child from the Hartford elite droned on about cars, stocks, and God only knows what else. She was pretty sure she was going to fall asleep if she didn't get some air.

She was able to procure a small plate of food on her way out the door and did her best to hide away from everyone else. Her plan was working until she was interrupted by another potential suitor. He just kept getting closer and she was preparing to introduce his crotch to her heel when a familiar voice called out her name.

Logan emerged from behind the guy currently trying to invade her personal bubble and slid his arm over her shoulder. "_There you are. I've been looking everywhere for you. I'm late, I'm sorry, don't be mad." _She was still trying to figure out his game when he extended his hand to the guy in front of her, "_Logan Huntzberger." _

_"Uh, Jordan Chase." _

_"Good to meet you. Thanks for keeping my girl busy." _Finally catching on to the plan, Rory smiled up at Jordan and allowed herself to relax under Logan's arm. "_If you hadn't, she would have noticed exactly how late I am and then she might've left and that would've been very, very bad."_

_"Excuse me, sorry, you're with her?" _

_"Going on a year and a half." _

_"Great. What the hell am I doing here?" _

As soon as the coast was clear she was released from his oddly comforting hold, "You are my hero."

"No problem, Ace, you looked cornered."

She crossed her arms over her chest, "Where were you an hour ago? I have been suffering and my knight in overpriced clothing was nowhere to be found."

He gave her his lopsided smirk, "Didn't you hear? I was late."

She returned the smile, but before she could say anything else her grandfather appeared at her shoulder, "Rory, there you are. Logan, son, good to see you. Are your parents around by any chance?" She was thrown off by the familiarity by which her grandfather and Logan were conversing.

"I believe they set off in search of Emily."

"Very well. Rory, I'll leave you two to get better acquainted."

She watched him walk off before turning back to Logan, "You know my grandparents."

"To be fair, I didn't make the connection that they were your grandparents until the other day, but yes, I do know Emily and Richard very well."

The shock was starting to wear off, "Crazy."

"Alright, Ace, you about done with the societal obligations? Think you can disappear for a while?"

"I think I don't care. Besides, by the way my grandfather was acting I'm pretty sure they won't care if I disappear as long as I say I was with you."

His smile really should be illegal, "Well in that case." He grabbed a couple of bottles off the nearby cart, "Finn! Colin!"

"Is everyone here?"

He turned back to her, "Only the important ones." He started to move away, and out of the crowd of blue-bloods emerged the rest of the lost boys. "_Time for a change of venue boys."_

"Thank God mate. I haven't even met the Sheila this party is for. Do you think she exists, or was this some sort of sick game?"

Rory snickered, "Actually, you have met her. Several times."

"Reporter Girl! Am I glad to see you, Love. Too much sausage at this party. We need a little female attention." He pulled her under his arm and followed Logan from the back patio toward the pool house. She had a feeling this party was about to get a little more interesting.

**LOGAN**

The ride to drop off Rory went by too quickly in his opinion. He hadn't had this much fun with a girl in forever and he wasn't even sleeping with her. She just fit seamlessly into their group. Finn was completely taken with her, and even Colin had loosened up around her. She had a way about her that demanded attention.

His attention was shattered as she flung herself into his lap to talk to the driver, "Turn here! This is my house!"

He looked out the window to see a rather small, but inviting home. There were lights coming through the downstairs window, illuminating the silhouette of a woman from within, obviously her mother. It was a foreign concept to him, a parent waiting up for their child, but Rory had described the incredible relationship she had with the woman and he was jealous. His mother was more concerned with society functions and image than she was about her son and daughter, and his father was a workaholic bastard that only wanted to control their lives.

As the limo stopped, he stumbled out, followed closely by an inebriated Rory, "You alright there, Ace? Need some help?"

Finn popped his head out of the sunroof, "Goodbye mother! I will miss you so!"

Rory giggled and waved them off. He watched her make her way up the steps, making sure she made it inside okay before he left her there. As soon as the door closed, he turned back to the limo, but stopped as he took in the view of her home. The town she grew up in was small, but it was picturesque. The homes here were not pristine, sprawling mansions, but warm, family homes. He could picture her here.

"Let's go, Huntz!"

Beckoned by Colin's voice he climbed back into the limo, keeping his eyes on the sleepy little town. Finn dropped an empty bottle onto the floor and leaned toward Logan, "Can we keep her?"

He looked at his usually jovial friend, noticing the seriousness behind the question, "What do you mean?"

Finn dropped back, but kept his eyes on him, "Mate, I've seen the way you look at her. You're attracted to her, and for good reason, but she's special. If you don't want something real with her then don't start. Please."

Colin slapped Finn on the leg, "You know Huntz doesn't do relationships."

Finn's eyes never left his, "I know."

He took a minute to think about what Finn was saying. He didn't know what he wanted with Rory, but he knew that he wanted to keep her around. Finn was right, she was special, and he knew that if he went there it would be something, but he wasn't sure he was ready for that. "I don't want to lose her either, Finn. I don't know what I want right now, but I will promise not to go there until I figure that out." Finn's eyes held his for another few moments before he broke the stare with a nod. The topic switched to ideas for the next LDB event, but his mind was elsewhere.

**RORY**

A hammering at her door woke Rory from a deep sleep. The clock read 7:58 am on a Sunday morning, making her groan into her pillow. She knew she needed to get up and see who was at the door, but her body was not wanting to cooperate. She half expected to hear Paris ripping them a new one, but of course today had to be her early morning Krav Maga class.

The pounding began again and she slipped out of bed and stumbled to the common room door. She nearly hit herself with the door as she jerked it open, but a hand caught the edge before it could, "Careful, Love, wouldn't want you to injure yourself."

Rory was confused for a minute, "Finn?"

He pushed past her and flopped down on her couch, "Yes, Love?"

"Why are you here? You do know what time it is, right?"

He kicked his feet up on the coffee table and slipped his hands behind his head, "Unfortunately, I do. My presence has been requested at the Morgan family brunch at 10 am in Hartford."

"Okay…" she couldn't figure out why he was here though, "I don't mean to be rude, but what does this have to do with me?"

"You're coming with me of course," he explained like she should know what he was talking about.

Closing the door, she moved to sit next to him, "Why would I go with you to your family's brunch?"

He let out a heavy sigh, as if she were frustrating him, before continuing, "My mother insisted I bring a date."

It was her turn to sigh, "So why am I going?" He was about to reply when a light bulb went off in her brain, "Oh! Please tell me you don't like me and this isn't your way of asking me out! I don't like you! I mean I like you, but not like that like you! You know?"

He stared at her for a moment before laughing, "Oh, Love, no I am not asking you out. I simply need you to accompany me today to avoid a lecture."

The breath she was holding flew out of her followed by a soft, "Thank God!" As he started to laugh again, she smacked him on the arm, but couldn't help but join in the mirth. "I seriously thought you were trying to ask me out."

He sobered up, but kept a gentle smile on his face for her, "While you are a beauty, I just don't feel that kind of attraction for you."

She couldn't help but snuggle up to him, "I feel the same. Not the beauty part, not that you aren't handsome, but I just don't have any romantic feelings for you." They sat there like that for a few minutes before she perked back up, "So, if you aren't asking me out, why would you want me to go to your family brunch?"

He looked at her with a raised eyebrow, "Where else am I going to get a date?"

"Escort service?" she stated with a straight face.

He held her gaze before they both broke out in laughter, "An escort would not be nearly as fun as you, Love."

She looked at the clock and stood up, "Well if we're doing this, I need to get ready. I don't have much time." She made her way into her room, deciding to forego the shower this morning, "How long have you known about this?"

"A week."

"A week!" She stomped back out to the common room, "You've known a week and yet you didn't think to ask before now?!"

He just shrugged, "Forgot."

It had been an interesting couple of days to say the least. She was supposed to be showing Anna what college life was like at Yale and instead she witnessed weird casual relationships (Paris and Doyle), fist fights over a girl (Logan's prank), and the joys of being arrested at a college party (Stupid ice cream social). Talking to Headmaster Charleston was embarrassing and not something she wanted to repeat. To top it all off she couldn't even be mad anymore. She had been angry at Logan after the prank, but it was pretty funny. She just didn't want him thinking she approved or else she would have to deal with more of these shenanigans and she refused to miss another class because of the boys.

Turning the corner leading up to her room she spotted Finn spread out on the floor in front of her door, feet propped up on the steps across from him. As soon as he noticed her, he tried to jump up, stumbling against the wall before straightening up, "Mother! You're home!"

People gave her strange looks as they passed, causing her to roll her eyes, "Finn."

She watched as his lip protruded out in a pout, "Logan said you were cross, but we were just having a bit of fun. You're not really mad, are you?"

She tried to keep a straight face, but he looked so pathetic with that pout that she couldn't. Sighing, she moved past him and started unlocking her door, "No, not any more. Don't tell Logan that though. I'm not happy that you guys ruined my class for me, but I'll get over it."

"Is there anything I can do to make you forgive me faster?"

She was going to wave him off, but she stopped. She would have to talk to her grandfather, but she had an idea, "Well…you could help me get Logan back."

His smile was downright sinister as he rubbed his hands together, "My pleasure, Love. What are we doing then?"

She laughed at his enthusiasm, "You won't be doing anything except getting him in the right spot when I'm ready and sending a text."

At this he frowned, "That's it? No compromising photos…no trips to a male strip club…nothing?"

She smiled, "You want to make it up to me, then that's it. Unless you want me to stay mad at you?"

He squeezed her in a tight hug, "No, I'll do it, Love. Promise me it will be worth it though. If you plan on pranking Huntzburger then you need to go big."

She pulled back far enough to smile at him demurely, "I promise."

After kicking Finn out, she called her grandfather's office number, "Richard Gilmore's office."

"This is Rory Gilmore. Is my grandfather available?"

She was placed on hold for a minute before her grandfather's voice came through the line, "Rory, how are you dear?"

"I'm doing great grandpa, I just had a favor I wanted to ask you."

"Anything for you my dear. How can I help you?" She sat down at her desk and explained what happened in Mr. Bell's class with Logan and his friends. As she finished her story, she described what she wanted to do to get back at Logan. "I would love to help you with this Rory, but do you mind if I add my own little twist?"

She was a little nervous about what he had in mind, "What do you want to do?"

**LOGAN**

The prank on Rory had been a blast, but she didn't seem to enjoy it nearly as much as they had. Their talk after he found her with her shadow in the cafeteria was tense to say the least. She was obviously upset about missing a class which was not something he was use to. Most girls would be flattered if he paid them this kind of attention, but she wasn't impressed. If he were being honest, her dismissal of him at the end of their conversation hurt.

The prank came about as a way to see her again. His thoughts had been consumed by her lately, wondering what she was doing and who she was with. He hadn't realized that he hadn't been out on another date for two weeks, a record for him. He was jealous at first when Finn recounted his brunch with her and his family. That was until he explained their conversation prior. He got a sick sense of satisfaction that neither of them was attracted to the other.

He was meeting the boys outside of the YDN offices between classes so that he could get a coffee and recharge after the snooze-fest that was his last class. He was also hoping to catch a glimpse of his favorite ace reporter. He knew she didn't have class since he memorized her schedule when they were planning their prank and she spent a great deal of time in the newsroom, unlike him.

Colin and Finn were already there, and he grabbed his black coffee and joined them, "Did either of you actually go to class today, or have you been waiting for me this entire time?"

Colin rolled his eyes, "You forget, I'm the responsible one. I always go to class."

Finn was texting on his phone, sending furtive glances at him and it was starting to freak him out, "You okay, Finn?"

He put his phone down and took a drink, "I'm fine. How was Stewart's class? Boring as ever?"

Finn was acting stranger than usual, but he was also sober, mostly. Shaking his head, he answered, "Yeah, almost fell asleep again. Not much longer and I'll be done with him." Looking up he was surprised to see Richard Gilmore coming towards him and he stood, "Richard! What brings you to Yale? Looking for Rory?"

Richard reached out his hand for a shake, "Hello, Logan, boys. I was actually looking for you."

Now this was a real surprise, "Me, sir?"

Richard glanced around quickly, "Yes, Logan I wanted to congratulate you. Your father is supposed to be meeting me here actually."

He could feel his eyes bugging out of his head, "My father?"

Richard turned back to him, "Yes. He should be here shortly." He watched Richard glance around once more before turning back to him, "Before he gets here, let me just say, that while I understand what might have prompted you to admit your feelings for my granddaughter…at school, in the middle of class is hardly the place."

I could feel myself gaping at him, but I couldn't seem to control my mouth. Finally, I gained control of my faculties and tried to explain, "Sir, I think… "

"Ah! There you are, Richard, Logan. Sorry it took so long, but I was caught up in the office." His father appeared at his right and he felt dread.

"That's quite alright, Mitchum. I was just explaining to Logan that the way he went about professing his feelings for my granddaughter was not completely appropriate, but it's done. Now, we can move on to the business at hand." Richard's smile as he said this was a little too happy, and Logan could practically hear the alarm bells ringing. "Now, your father and I have been discussing things, and I feel we've come to a very fair agreement."

He was about to respond, but his father jumped in, "I would agree, Richard. Logan, you'll be delighted to know that I've included the property in Cap D Antibes that you love and Richard has offered to purchase a starter home here in New Haven as you both finish school. We've gone over the prenups together and everything is in order."

They could not be talking about what he thought they were talking about! He hadn't even been on a date with the girl! "I think there's been some sort of… "

"She's a wonderful young woman, Logan." Richard's eyes were boring into him and he gulped, "I expect that you will take care of her."

"He will, Richard, not to worry." His father slapped Richard on the back, "I believe that Logan has class, so why don't we grab a bite before I have to return?"

"Sounds wonderful, Mitchum." They turned to leave and Logan felt like throwing up, "Welcome to the family, son."

Finn and Colin were laughing behind him, but he could not see the humor in this. He was getting married?! To Rory Gilmore! As shocking as the news was, he wasn't as upset about who he was marrying as he was about them planning their lives together without them. The look on his face must have been hilarious because the two traitors started laughing harder as he turned around, "This isn't funny! I'm getting married! I was supposed to have until I graduated!"

Colin caught his breath first, "Just think what Rory will do to you when she finds out!"

This set off a new set of worries for Logan. His stupid prank might just ruin her life as well! He had to find her and get her to help him straighten this all out. He abandoned his half-drunk coffee and took off in search of Ace. He raced across the courtyard and rounded the building, trying to catch her at her dorm, but stopped when he saw her laughing with his father and her grandfather. "I hope one of his dopey friends knows CPR!"

His father fixed his tie, "I've never seen Logan look so scared. That was the most fun I've had for a while, Richard." He couldn't believe this. It was all a joke.

"Thank you for helping, Mr. Huntzberger. That was perfect!" Her giggle removed any anger he had at being deceived. "How long should we wait until we tell him the truth?"

Taking a step forward he answered her, "Don't bother. Going for the jugular, Ace, I'm impressed."

Her smile was radiant, "Now maybe you'll leave me alone."

He couldn't help but smile back, "I promise no more pranks in the classroom."

His father interrupted the trance he found himself in, "So, Rory, I hear you are quite the journalist. Since I'm here, why don't you show me some of your work? I would ask my son, but I doubt he even remembers where the newsroom is."

He watched her face light up, "Really?! I would love to! I'm actually working on a piece about… "

They walked off, leaving him with Richard. "She is really something. Was it her idea to include my dad?"

Richard turned to me, "That was my idea actually. I thought he would appreciate the opportunity."

Logan shook his head, "I bet he did. So, just so we're clear, no wedding, right?"

Richard appraised him for a moment, "No, no wedding." Logan released a relieved breath as he added, "Yet."


	5. Chapter 5

****Short final chapter. This was just a cute little story to try and get my creative juices flowing. Hopefully, I can be inspired to finish the other 4 stories that I stopped working on like 2 years ago. Enjoy****

**LOGAN**

The article was finished and he was heading out to the pub to meet his Ace. Yes, _his Ace. _He was done trying to stay away from this beautiful girl that had turned his world upside down. It had been a couple of months since he had been out with anyone and he had tried. They were always too boring, too shallow, too fake and just not her. People were starting to talk about his lack of bed partners, but he didn't care. He dropped hints the last time they met about needing a date for the party he was forced to attend for Seymour Hersh and he planned on having her on his arm. She had been so excited when he was talking about it that he didn't think it would be a problem.

The pub was crowded and it took him a minute to spot her sitting at a table near the back. He took a moment to watch her as she fidgeted, hoping she was as excited to see him as he was to see her. His perusal was interrupted when she spotted him, sending him a dazzling smile. "Hey, Ace. Hope you weren't waiting long."

She shook her head, dislodging a lock of hair from behind her ear, "Hi, Logan, no I just got here actually."

He stepped closer and brushed the hair back behind her hear, satisfied when she gasped, "I'm glad. I would hate to keep you waiting." A blush bloomed across her cheeks and his confidence grew, "I've got your notes."

Placing the well-thought-out files on the table he took his seat beside her, "_Oh, I hope they helped_."

Sending her a cheeky smile he replied, "_They did. Some guy tried to mug me earlier and I beat him to death with them_."

"_Hey! I like my research_!" she stated with mock indignation.

Softening his smile, he admitted the truth, "_I like your research too._"

"_It helped?_"

He ducked his head and nodded, "_Story's done. Doyle's safe. All is right with the world."_

"_You're welcome,_" came her cheeky reply and he couldn't stop from laughing.

Taking a deep breath, he decided to take a chance, "So, I need to get going to New York."

He watched as her teeth sunk into her bottom lip, "Right, your father's party is tonight. Fun."

"About that," he began, "I was wondering if you wanted to join me."

Her eyes sparkled in the dim light of the bar, "You want me to go with you? Would I get to meet Seymour Hersh?"

He laughed. Of course, that would be why she wanted to go, "Yeah, on both counts. It will mean being trapped with me in a car for a few hours. Think you can handle that?"

She pretended to think about this, but he could see the smile she was trying to hide, "I think I can handle that."

"Good. Let's go."

He collected her jacket off the back of her chair and held it out for her to put on. Turning back to him she threaded her arm through his, "Yeah, let's go."

**RORY**

The party was incredible, but what was even better was the chance to really get to know Logan. They had so much in common, but there were enough differences to make things interesting. They spent the entire car ride to New York discussing everything from politics to favorite books. She found that he was nearly as well read as she was, with an opinion on everything from Hemingway and Faulkner to Tolkien and Tolstoy. The only other person that could connect with her this way was Jess, but he was never one to engage in deep conversations.

Logan was refreshingly open, not afraid to challenge her opinion and willing to look at a subject from her perspective. As someone who would normally avoid a confrontation of any sort, Rory found herself enjoying the back and forth that a real discussion provided. She didn't feel like she had to dumb herself down as she did with Dean, and she also didn't feel like she had to change her opinion to avoid a fight like she did with Jess.

The ride home was much more subdued, but it wasn't uncomfortable. The long day followed by the drive to New York caught up to her and she ended up falling asleep halfway to New Haven. She was roused from a dream about doughnuts by a soft caress to her cheek followed by her name. Her eyes opened and took in Logan as he hovered over her, "We're home, Ace."

Her eyes drifted away from him, taking in the old campus buildings before fixing back on his handsome face, "Sorry I fell asleep."

He smiled at her as he helped her from the car, "It's alright, Ace. You were tired, and you did come with me last minute."

"But you asked me to come and keep you company and I crashed on you."

He chuckled and when he caught her eye, she could see the mischief in them, "Well, I guess you'll just have to agree to a second date. To make it up to me."

She couldn't believe this was happening. She had no illusions about Logan Huntzberger's past, but she also knew that he hadn't been sleeping around for quite a while. She knew she was blushing, but she really hoped it was dark enough out that he couldn't see, "I guess I will."

She loved how his smile grew, and when she started to release his hand so that she could head to her dorm he held tighter and lead her away. She could hear music from one of the dorms drifting across the courtyard while the moon danced above her head, the light reflecting off the fresh snow. Logan's voice was gentle as they stopped outside of her door, "You know, I was nervous about asking you to come with me tonight."

The shock must have been evident on her face because he chuckled at her, "You were nervous? Why? You're Logan Huntzberger! You have a new date every day. Sometimes more than one! Finn said you have like 50 girls on speed dial."

She stopped her speech when she noticed his face fall, "I did. I won't deny that I had a reputation that was less than pristine, but that's over. Rory, I haven't been with anyone in months. My mind has been so full of you that I couldn't even think about another girl. I've been fighting my attraction to you because I know how special you are. Finn even threatened me to stay away unless I was serious about pursuing a relationship with you."

She couldn't believe what she was hearing. She knew that Logan had calmed down, but she still thought he was going out on occasion. The thought that he had made a change for her was thrilling, but she didn't want him to change for her, "Logan, I hope you didn't do that because you thought it was what I wanted. I don't want to change you."

He smiled and pulled her close enough to see the golden flecks in his eyes, "I didn't do it because I thought you would want to change me. I did it because I wanted to be the kind of guy that you would be proud to call your boyfriend. I did it because I want the chance to be with you, and only you."

She felt a tear slip from her eye and run across her cheek, "I want that." His thumb brushed the trail left by the tear from her face as he leaned in toward her, his eyes locked on her lips.

Pounding footsteps interrupted their moment just before Finn appeared around the corner, "Love! Logan! I need you to hide me! No questions!"

She was annoyed at the Aussie for his intrusion, "Finn… "

"Open the door! Hurry!"

Rather than fight she slipped her key into the lock and led the boys inside. After shutting the door, she could hear more footsteps hurry past. Turning to her friend she crossed her arms over her chest, still mad about his timing, "What is going on?"

Finn turned toward her, pulling a flask from his jacket pocket, "I may have insulted some rather nasty blokes back at the pub when I insinuated, they were planning on rooting each other later."

Rory's face scrunched up in confusion, "Huh?"

Logan laughed, "In Australia, root means sex."

It took her a second before she got it, "Finn!"

Finn stretched out on her couch with a large smile on his face, "So, what have I missed?"

Rory deflected by focusing on his behavior, "Your filter apparently! You can't just go around insulting people."

His smile didn't wane, "Noted, Love. Now, did my eyes deceive me, or was Huntz about to go in for a kiss?"

Rory didn't know what to say. She was saved by Logan as he put his arm around her waist, "I was, and now I think you should go so I can finish what I started."

Her face was probably the shade of a tomato, but she didn't care. Logan obviously had no qualms about announcing his feelings for her. Deciding to own it she looked at her friend, "Bye, Finn."

His smile dropped, "You can't kick me out now. They might still be looking for me!"

She felt bad for all of a second, "Next time think before you speak." She opened the door and ushered a pouting Aussie out before closing it behind her. A laugh brought her attention back to Logan, "Where were we?" She started moving towards him, sliding her hand behind his neck. Licking her lips, she pulled him toward her, closing her eyes in anticipation.

She could feel his warm breath on her face as the door burst open once more, "Please let me stay, Love, I'll be good. Promise!"

She and Logan let out matching groans. Turning back to the door she pushed Finn into the hallway and slammed the door in his face, turning the lock to ensure that he would stay out this time. Sighing she turned back to Logan, ready to end their evening when she was pulled roughly into his body and his lips were on hers. They were soft, moving insistently against her own. It wasn't a sweet first kiss, but it was exactly what she wanted.

Logan pulled away from her, leaning his forehead against hers, "I'm sorry. I just had to kiss you before we were interrupted again."

They shared a laugh, "Don't be sorry. It was perfect."

His smile was radiant as he gently pecked her lips once more, "Yeah, perfect."

****Told you this was a short little story. I hope you liked my little foray into the world of Gilmore Girls. Thank you to all who have read, reviewed, and favorited this story. I appreciate all the support you guys give. This will be marked complete for now, but who knows. Maybe I will come back and extend it at some point.****


End file.
